1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications and, more particularly, to authenticating devices, users, and/or interactions.
2. General Background
Many people are increasingly relying on Internet resources to obtain information, and various wireless communication devices, such as wireless telephones and wireless PDAs, are now capable of accessing the Internet. Also, non-wireless devices such as digital cameras, internet appliances can access the Internet. In general, wireless devices can serve as wireless client devices in sessions with external servers. A gateway may be used as an access point through which a subscriber can access one or more server applications. Such a gateway can act as either an application provider or as a conduit between a subscriber and a more remote application provider.
Typically, when a gateway provides access to an application, it can automatically determine the subscriber's device ID (as conveyed in session setup signals) and then provide the device ID to the application. The application could then customize a service for that device, based on the device ID. (Further, the gateway could provide the application with other information as well, to facilitate additional customization of services. Examples of such other information include a “source code” that indicates the service provider who “owns” (serves) the subscriber, and a domain (e.g., access network or type of gateway, such as wireless web, voice command, etc.) from which the subscriber is contacting the application).
For example, a voice command platform could pass a calling subscriber's device ID to a voice-activated dialing (VAD) application. The VAD application could then use that device ID as a “key” or identifier to access a personal address book associated with the calling subscriber. The VAD application could then receive a name spoken by the calling subscriber and, by reference to the personal address book, convert the name to an associated telephone number. The VAD application could then set up a call to that telephone number.
For applications that are provided externally, such as on a third-party service provider's server, a user may be required to log on to the application in order to access information, especially protected information that is associated with individual users, such as account information at financial institutions, or credit card and other personal information maintained by businesses the user patronizes.
It may be inconvenient for a user to log on separately to multiple applications or even a single application, especially if the user is conducting a session from a wireless device and using a voice browser or another method to navigate that is harder than using a full-size PC to type web addresses or activate hyperlinks. Thus, a better method of authenticating users is desired.